The present invention relates to a disposable thoracic drainage device connectable to an aspiration unit.
It is known that drainage devices are already commercially available obtained by means of a body internally defining a plurality of regions or chambers which in practice delimit the region for collecting the drained liquid and a water seal valve which is meant to adjust the value of the suction generated for aspiration.
In order to allow the presence of the water seal valve with a chosen value of the water head, the containers must be rather tall and therefore they are usually formed by bodies, substantially shaped like a flattened parallelepiped, which usually cause difficulties in correctly supporting the device, consequently requiring specifically provided supporting elements.
Conventional containers are usually not suitable to just rest, in use, on the ground or on another flat surface, since their dimensions are such as to render them so unstable that even a slight impact may be sufficient to cause upsetting thereof.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks, by providing a disposable thoracic drainage device which can be connected to an aspiration unit and can have reduced dimensions although the adjustment water seal valve is provided inside it.
Within the scope of this aim, a particular object of the invention is to provide a drainage device which is extremely compact and can be rested on the ground without serious risk of tipping even in case of accidental impact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable device which is extremely practical and versatile and can accordingly easily adapt to the most disparate operating requirements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable drainage device which can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is also competitive from a merely economical point of view.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a disposable thoracic drainage device connectable to an aspiration unit, comprising a container body forming internally at least one chamber for collecting the drainage liquid which is connected to an inlet for connection to a patient and to a water-head suction adjustment valve, characterized in that said water-head suction adjustment valve has a first water head section and a second water head section which are side by side and series-connected to each other by a connecting duct.